This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This core is designed to provide quantitative magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), volume localized spectroscopy (MRS), spectroscopic imaging (MRSI) and single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) for in-vivo assays of cell and nanomaterial biodistribution and treatment efficacy. Project support includes pharmacokinetic measures of nanomaterial distribution (Projects 1-4), T2* weighted imaging of superparamagnetic iron oxide labeled cells (Project 3) and nanomaterials (alternate method for improved sensitivity and spatial resolution, Projects 1, 3, 4) or SPECT of gamma labeled nanoparticles (Projects 1, 3, 4) and cells (Project 1). Non-invasive monitoring of disease progression and therapeutic outcomes will be provided by observing tumor size using T1 and T2 weighted MRI (Projects 3,4), tumor perfusion using spin tagged perfusion MRI (Project 4), and early determination of drug efficacy by 31P MRS (Future development, Projects 3,4 and future tumor nanomaterial development projects). Monitoring neuronal viability, neurotoxicity, and/or disease progression will be accomplished using quantitative water-suppressed proton magnetic resonance spectroscopic imaging (1H MRSI) (Projects 1, 2, 3). Although the divisions were made to separate the core structures into drug and disease monitoring, the aims are divided based on technical approaches. This was done with the goals of best describing how the core and its significant technical resources will be utilized. Clearly, the abilities to perform SPECT, a variety of quantitative MRI methods, 1H MRSI, and 31P MRS to support broad based research activities in nanomedicine are critical strengths of this proposal. This core will provide abilities to precisely define drug biodistribution, uptake kinetics, provide support for development of new contrast agents based on targeted nanoparticles, and importantly, affects of nanomaterial drug delivery on disease outcomes.